Tratamiento para un hombre lobo
by ZiuLarren
Summary: Una chica con un obscuro pasado y un hombre lobo que intenta adaptarse al mundo después de una guerra en la que vio morir a los amigos que aun conservaba se encuentran impartiendo clases en el mismo colegio. dicen que la miseria adora la compañía... ¿Qué podría salir mal?


Esta historia surgió hace algunos años, estuvo atrapada e inconclusa en mi ordenador por tantos meses que quizás ahora me odia.

comencé a escribirla cuando termine la saga de Harry Potter por octava vez y volví a enfurecer por lo injusta que fue la vida de Remus Lupin. Así que aquí estoy, desquitando mis frustraciones y dándole a Remus una segunda oportunidad. Lamentablemente no seguirá su historia con Tonks ya que en mi temperamental cerebro ellos no congenian muy bien, hace unos meses comencé una historia propia y noté que la chica de mi historia encajaría bien con Remus, Decidí fusionar mis ideas y surgió esto, espero que esta sea una larga historia ya que tengo muchas ideas y solo tengo escritas la mitad de ellas.

si estas leyendo esto, agradezco que inviertas tu tiempo en leer el producto de mis rabietas mentales y mis ganas insistentes de escribir cuando ni siquiera tengo idea de como hacerlo.

Capítulo I: Hogwarts: Nuevo comienzo

Abrí los ojos cuando el altavoz anunciaba que estábamos a quince minutos de la estación Hogsmeade, miré por la ventana, llovía a cantaros y todo el ambiente estaba impregnado de olor a tierra mojada, me encontraba embriagada de esa paz que te acompaña al despertar; justo antes de caer en cuenta de quién eres y la realidad te aplaste. El tren estaba casi vacío, a excepción de unas jóvenes brujas que discutían si Maggy CarMichael la estrella de pop recién descubierta por el mundo mágico debía seguir en una relación con su nada famoso novio Darren Williams y un anciano muggle que leía una novela de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

Recorrí los asientos contiguos con la mirada buscando a Lucien y ahí se encontraba, acurrucado y profundamente dormido en el asiento junto a la ventana, con su largo y obscuro cabello sobre la cara, su pálida piel lucia casi trasparente, tenía el ceño fruncido pero roncaba apaciblemente con la boca abierta, lucía terrible, hice una nota mental de prepararle algún tónico revitalizante. Habíamos estado viviendo en un loft en el centro de Londres, pero diariamente acudíamos al Colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería (o lo que había quedado de él) para ayudar a la Directora McGonagall, los profesores y personal del ministerio de magia a reconstruir el castillo lo antes posible para comenzar las clases a principios de Septiembre. También había tenido que hacer algunos viajes al ministerio y presenciar varios juicios, a decir verdad Lucien y yo habíamos hecho buenas migas con el nuevo ministro de magia: Kingsley Shacklebot con quien nos habíamos reunido todo el verano para discutir un cambio radical en la forma de gobierno. Aun nos miraban con algo de recelo los miembros del wizenwamot pero en realidad no manifestaban su desconfianza gracias a la exorbitante cantidad de oro que habíamos donado para la reconstrucción de Hogwarts, la ampliación de San Mungo y por supuesto la creación de numerosos nuevos departamentos en el ministerio magia (¡Oh, el poder del vulgar dinero!) claro que no había pizca de corrupción en lo que habíamos hecho, nosotros no necesitábamos el dinero y para ser honestos solo habíamos estado siguiendo órdenes de Dumbledore, un viejo amigo de la familia, Ayudar, ayudar, ayudar, era todo lo que nos había pedido hacer y era justo nuestra misión al venir a Gran Bretaña.

El paisaje había cambiado y los extensos campos habían sido sustituidos por construcciones y señales de un pueblito, debía despertar al Luc.

Lancé los restos del panque de melaza que estaba en la mesita de té y fue a dar directamente a la cara de mi hermano, este despertó bruscamente y saco su varita apuntando en todas direcciones.

-¿por qué tan inquieto Luc?- me burle mientras sacaba nuestras maletas de la rejilla de equipaje.

-¡Por Merlín! Soñaba con un delicioso pastel, ahora tendrás que invitarme la cena- dijo adormilado mientras le asentaba un mordisco al panqué.

-¿y si no qué harás? ¿Torturarme con tu mal aliento?, mejor apresúrate o llegaremos tarde-

-¿por qué tanta prisa? Aún no sabemos lo que nos dirá, relájate.- intentó apaciguarme.

Le sonreí mientras torcía los ojos y camine a la puerta para salir del tren, el viento golpeo mi cara con una brisa fresca y húmeda, espere a Luc en la plataforma y juntos caminamos hacia el centro del pueblo, era raro estar ahí considerando la última vez que había pisado ese pueblo, podía recordar perfectamente el fuego, la gente corriendo por todos lados y los gritos... jamás olvidaría los gritos, sacudí la cabeza tratando de despejarme.

-¿prefieres quedarte esta noche en el cabeza de cerdo, o volvemos a Londres?

\- Prefiero dormir junto al "pequeño" hermano de Hagrid que volver a dormir en ese sitio. Una noche entro a mi habitación un tipo que tenía la mitad de la cara llena de picos de ave incrustados ¡Y cantaban! – no me obligues a volver ahí- suplicó

\- ¿desde cuándo eres tan delicado?- me burle -¿recuerdas aquel mago en Tailandia, el que convirtió su pene en un…? – intente terminar antes de que me tapara la boca.

\- nunca volveré a ver a los gusarajos de la misma forma- continuó carcajeando. Pero su semblante cambió

\- ¿de verdad toda esto es necesario? dijo un poco hastiado

\- ¿a qué te refieres?

\- Es solo que últimamente he pensado en nuestra casa, ya sabes en Francia, hemos viajado por años, y hemos ayudado a todos los que pudimos, justo como nos lo pidió el tío Albus ¿no crees que ya hicimos lo sufriente aquí? Quizás es tiempo de volver. –

\- Apenas reabrirá la escuela, y Kingsley me pidió mi opinión en el nuevo modelo de entrenamiento para Aurores, los juicios a los mortifagos no han terminado, creo que aún tenemos algunos cabos sueltos. ¿O es que ya no quieres hacer esto?

-No mal entiendas, yo sé que es lo que debemos hacer pero me refiero a si no sería mejor volver a Francia y resolver nuestros cabos sueltos allá– replico él

-Luc no lo sé, no estoy segura de sí deseo volver a Francia, si no quieres estar aquí eres libre de marcharte– conteste cansada.

-sabes que jamás te dejaría sola.- me aclaro mirándome a los ojos con severidad. Aunque a veces sería más fácil hacerte un encantamiento desmemorizante y dejarte entre los muggles-agrego con sorna.

Lo miré con severidad y después solté una sonora carcajada, el siempre hacia eso, me facilitaba las conversaciones difíciles y me apoyaba, en realidad tenia suerte de tenerlo.

-Claro y lo harías tan bien que terminarías como aquellos chiflados de San Mungo, Luc, eres muy bueno en maldiciones pero en encantamientos das asco - reí con más ganas

Lucien murmuro entre dientes algo que tenía que ver con el respeto a los mayores y espinas en el trasero. Después de registrarnos en la posada y lavarnos un poco, nos encaminaron a las tres escobas para pasar el rato antes de dirigirnos a Hogwarts, el clima estaba más tranquilo, había parado de llover y solo quedaban rastros de lluvia en el aire húmedo y las charcas en el suelo.

Me adelante caminábamos en el sendero que llevaba a la escuela mientras Lucien me seguía un poco más lento.

-Vamos, llegaremos tarde- lo apremié

-Quizás no debí beber tanto whisky de fuego antes de la reunión –

comento radiante

Le dirigí una mirada envenenada.

-de que te ríes idiota, vamos, tomate esta opción.

Hurgue en mi bolso buscando la pócima correcta, nunca habría salido sin mi bolso repleto de pociones para todos los usos y mi varita en el cinturón de los jeans. Le arroje una botella pequeña y morada, él la destapo y bebió hasta el fondo

-Puaj, juraría que cada vez la preparas con peor sabor- dijo mientras escupía un poco para deshacerse de los restos de la poción en su lengua.

-¿qué esperabas?, deberías dejar de ser tan idiota y no beber tanto cuando tenemos cosas importantes por hacer.

Caminamos todavía unos minutos más, cruzamos un gran valle, pasamos al lado del recién reconstruido campo de quidditch y también cerca de un grandísimo lago, todo se veía magnifico, era hermoso ver el castillo y los alrededores tranquilos... no eran nada parecido cuando habíamos estado ahí, con todas las personas y criaturas luchando, todo el fuego, los cadáveres, los heridos y mortifagos destruyendo todo cuanto veían. Llegamos a la gárgola que custodia la oficina de la directora sin decir ni una palabra, sospechaba que Lucien sabía perfectamente para que estábamos ahí, y lucia incomodo por ello pero al parecer no tenía intención de mencionarlo y decidí dejarlo en paz. Tras la gárgola había una escalera de caracol que se movía sola y te llevaba frente a una puerta grande y de madera obscura que no tenía cerradura lo único que había era una aldaba con forma de grifo en el centro, toqué la puerta y alguien hablo.

-Adelante, pueden pasar.

Entramos a una habitación redonda, las paredes estaban llenas de estanterías con tantos libros, en la pared del frente había muchos cuadros de personas que al parecer estaban durmiendo y al frente, un escritorio enorme de una madera rojiza y parecía bastante antiguo, detrás del escritorio se encontraba una mujer con aspecto duro, era algo mayor y llevaba el cabello recogido en un elegante moño, tenía unas gafas de montura cuadrada.

Recordé la primera vez que había visto esas gafas, acababa de llegar al castillo, claro después de acabar con unos cuantos mortifagos en Hogsmeade, no podía encontrar a Lucien y un mortifago al que parecía encantarle el cruciatus me pisaba los talones, pude acabar con él, un avada kedabra limpio en el pecho y el tipo no volvió a levantarse, y justo cuando iba reanudar mi búsqueda, un grito estruendoso me hizo voltear y encontrar a una señora mayor tirada en el piso, estaba sangrando y tres mortifagos se encontraban torturándola, sentía mi sangre hervir y fue tan impulsivo como estúpido cuando me dirigí a ellos y llame su atención -hey idiotas, ¿por qué no están lamiéndole el culo a Voldemort? todos voltearon y se estremecieron al escuchar aquel nombre, aproveche el momento de duda para matar al más grande y esquivando un hechizo mortal lancé otro igual al que tenía más próximo, en ese momento se levantó la Dama y con un movimiento firme de muñeca extermino al último,- ¡Oh por Merlín! venga, la llevare a un lugar para revisarla, tome a la mujer de la cintura y apoyándola en mis hombros la ayude a entrar en un aula mientras en mi cabeza solo quería encontrar a Lucien, la senté en el banco más cercano y comencé la inspección, tenía tres costillas rotas y estaba casi segura que tenía un pulmón perforado llenándose de sangre, así que saque mi bolso con pociones y escogí algunas, se las di a la mujer, ella las tomaba con algo de recelo, pero al final gano el dolor y las bebió todas de un trago,- muy bien madame, esto le ayudara por un rato y la anestesiara para que pueda seguir luchando pero le dejare otras por si comienza a sentir que le falta el aire, cuídelas y si aún no he muerto la buscare en unas horas para revisarla otra vez–le dije riendo casi sin aliento debido a la adrenalina. –Ahora tengo que irme, salga cuando se sienta lista.- la mujer me había visto confundida pero había algo de admiración en su mirada,-Muy bien señorita...- -Blair, Isabelle Blair.- me pareció notar un brillo de reconocimiento en su rostro al mencionar mi nombre.

-Bueno señorita Blair es un placer conocerla y por su destreza puedo confiar en que no morirá antes que yo- dijo la Dama dedicándome una pequeña sonrisa.

Devolví la sonrisa y salí de la habitación corriendo para seguir con la búsqueda.

Escuche la voz de la Directora y mi mente volvió al presente.

-Un gusto volver a verlos Señorita y Señor Blair- dijo sonriente mientras se paraba para recibirnos

-El placer es nuestro- dijo Lucien mientras tomaba su mano y la besaba.

-Siempre tan encantador Señor Lucien – le respondió ésta sonriendo pero en realidad sonaba como a un regaño.

\- Buenas tardes Directora McGonagall, luce realmente mejor- agregue mientras la abrazaba.

\- Esas pociones que me prepara hacen maravillas Señorita y justamente de eso quiero hablar con ustedes- comento la profesora - ¿Se han planteado la enseñanza como carrera…?-

Eran las nueve treinta cuando desperté con él sol sobre mi cara, estaba inusualmente descansada, había tenido un sueño bastante extraño del tío Dumbledore deseándome un buen primer día de escuela, solo que yo tenía seis años, estaba afuera de una escuela muggle con un mi caldero y mi lechuza y todos los profesores me miraban extraño. Intenté despejarme y tomar una deliciosa ducha hirviente, por un largo rato solo sentí el agua recorrer mi cuerpo, sentía como se acumulaba en mis pestañas y caía, pensaba en lo que ese día representaba, era primero de septiembre y también el día que iniciaba mi docencia en el colegio Hogwarts.

La guerra atroz que había sacudido al mundo mágico durante un año al fin había concluido hace unos meses, gracias a un muchacho llamado Harry Potter quien había derrotado al mago tenebroso más poderoso desde Gellert Gindelwald: Lord Voldemort.

Claro que todo aquello yo lo sabía de primera mano, mi tío (aunque no de sangre), el difunto Albus Dumbledore nos había encomendado a mi hermano y a mi toda clase de misiones en el extranjero para detener la propagación de mortifagos por toda Europa, Asia e incluso el norte de América. Sentí un escalofrió cuando el agua recorrió mi cuero cabelludo y recordé la última carta que nos había enviado Albus.

Mis queridos muchachos:

Me es sumamente grato el saber que tienen éxito en sus misiones, me preocupaba el no haber recibido cartas con sus noticias desde hacía semanas, confío en que no se separen otra vez, me alarme cuando Lucien me escribió relatando su estrategia para detener a los mortifagos en Grecia y el enterarme que no te encontraba mi querida Isabelle acabo con mi equilibrio mental.

Desde aquí mis noticias son pocas, la orden sigue resistiendo, tuvimos algunas bajas a manos de Bellatrix y los hermanos Carrow, la gente sigue desapareciendo y el ministerio no sabe qué demonios hacer. Por mi parte he destruido el anillo-horrocrux y he descubierto la posible ubicación de un tercero. Las lecciones con Harry han mejorado y espero pronto contarle todo sobre la verdadera misión que debe afrontar. Debo pedirles que lo ayuden, cuando Voldemort descubra la búsqueda de Harry habrá una lucha, cuando él lo enfrente debe hacerlo solo y ustedes no deben interferir en ese enfrentamiento, tienen otra tarea distinta, deben salvar vidas; mágicas y muggles. Tienen el poder de hacerlo y es su deber.

Por otra parte lamento informarles que me ausentare, pero deben continuar la lucha sin importar lo que ocurra. Me parece que pronto dejaran de recibir instrucciones de mí, pero Severus continuará comunicándose con ustedes. No estaremos en contacto por un tiempo, así que tengo algunas peticiones personales. Ustedes saben que sus padres y yo solíamos ser íntimos amigos, soy consciente de que no lo digo muy frecuente y lo lamento, los quiero, son familia para mí, al desaparecer su padre yo me prometí que los cuidaría y velaría por sus vidas, siempre desee traerlos conmigo a Hogwarts y educarlos cerca de mí, pero su madre jamás me lo permitió, no la culpen, por favor, que en paz descanse, ella murió protegiéndolos y por eso les pido que la perdonen. Por no ser la mejor madre y a mí por no ser más constante, recuerden que el engendrar odio solo divide y que el mejor regalo que les dieron sus padres fue el tenerse como hermanos, ahí es cuando debo hacer mi segunda petición, permanezcan unidos, siempre han sido buen equipo, por distintos que sean y por mucho que discutan; son familia y eso siempre será lo más importante. Los extrañaré tanto mis niños.

Mis mejores deseos

Su tío Albus

Nos había enviado dos notas adicionales con el nombre de cada uno, decidimos leerlas en privado así que no supe lo que decía la de Luc. La mía era solo una petición detallada acerca de cuidar a mi hermano, de buscar a una profesora de Hogwarts llamada Minerva McGonagall y si tenía oportunidad hablar con Harry Potter y decirle algunas cosas que Albus no podía decirle.

Habíamos recibido esa carta bastante maltratada y arrugada por la humedad unos meses más tarde de la fecha escrita en la carta (seguramente la lechuza no había podido encontrarnos por los hechizos que usábamos para protegernos) unos días después llego una carta de Severus Snape anunciando la muerte de Dumbledore y las recientes tareas que debíamos realizar. No asistimos al funeral, descargamos nuestras emociones en un grupo de magos obscuros recién reclutados en Francia. Llegamos a Gran Bretaña casi un año después de detener el reclutamiento de mortifagos en varios continentes, al parecer Voldemort tenía simpatizantes de todo tipo y hasta en los rincones más inesperados. Algunos días después de rastrear a Harry supimos que estaba seguro en una pequeña casa cerca del océano, cuando decidimos presentarnos nos enteramos que esa misma mañana había escapado del banco Gringotts montado en un dragón, aun podía oír los gritos de euforia que soltaba Lucien, sabía que si ellos se conocían, harían migas de inmediato. Llegamos a Hogwarts cuando la batalla había empezado e hicimos exactamente lo que Dumbledore nos pidió, salvamos vidas, aunque lamentábamos a las que no pudimos ayudar.

Mi cerebro se convertía en gelatina siempre recordaba situaciones emotivas así que decidí salir de la ducha y evitar pensar en eso.

Comencé a lavar mis dientes y pase mi mano por el espejo para desempañarlo un poco y fue como si me viera al espejo por primera vez, los estragos que la maldita guerra había dejado en mí, y no me refería solo a las pesadillas o a los gritos mientras dormía, mi cuerpo estaba lleno de cicatrices, de todos tamaños, desde una pequeña en la esquina de mi labio superior hasta una gran raya rosada de treinta centímetros que iba desde mi espalda hasta mi abdomen. Bajo mis ojos la piel estaba hundida y amoratada, ahora me encontraba más sana pero hace meses cada hueso de mi cuerpo se marcaba a través de mi piel, debía hacer un poco de poción regenerante, no estaba bien que los alumnos me vieran así.

Salí de la habitación y me llego un exquisito olor a panqueques de arándanos recién hechos, té de hierbabuena y dulce mantequilla.

-huele delicioso, creí que seguirías dormido- dije sirviéndome un poco de todo lo que había en la mesa.

\- y eso que aún no me he duchado- bromeo Lucien mientras llenaba toda su boca con panqueque e intentaba tomar té al mismo tiempo, lo cual resulto desastroso.

Adoraba a mi hermano, habíamos sido cómplices en múltiples ocasiones y siempre habíamos vivido juntos, incluso cuando McGonagall nos ofreció un empleo como profesores en Hogwarts Lucien solo acepto porque yo no deseaba irme. En realidad nosotros jamás habíamos tenido un hogar fijo, nuestro padre fue raptado por un grupo de magos tenebrosos cuando yo tenía un año y Lucien apenas seis, nuestra madre dedico toda su vida (y la nuestra) a buscar a su esposo por muchas partes del mundo, hasta que la asesinaron frente a nosotros cuando yo tenía diez. A pesar de que somos una familia Antigua, y sangre pura, (lo cual casi siempre significa una gran herencia) y que solo éramos adolescentes, habíamos decidido seguir viajando por el mundo, pero no para buscar a papá, Luc y yo siempre estuvimos de acuerdo en que habíamos perdido a papá en cuanto se lo llevaron, y no había manera en que siguiera con vida.

-¡Apresúrate! Ya son las diez treinta y el andén está abarrotado. ¡No, espera, sin ahogarte!- me quejaba mientras intentaba ayudar a Lucien a no morir asfixiado con su manzana.

\- muy bien, necesitas respirar o serás tú la que se ahogue- rio.

-no entiendo por qué quieres irte en el tren, es más fácil aparecernos, ¡Vamos Luc! – insistí mientras lo jalaba del brazo cuando él se había detenido y coqueteaba con una chica muggle en el andén ocho. -Es aquí, date prisa, todo está lleno de muggles-

Lucien se despidió de la muchacha con la que había flirteado todo el camino hasta Kings Cross y me siguió presuroso, él no era el tipo de chico que tiene novia, pero le encantaba coquetear con las señoritas, aunque solo parecían buscarlo las que tenían serios problemas de autoestima, la mayoría lo encontraba intimidante, por ser muy alto y corpulento, lucía algo amenazador, aunque los ojos penetrantes no ayudaban tampoco, parecía siempre estar enojado, y solo cuando estábamos solos o viajando podía relajar esa mascara de hastío que siempre llevaba.

\- Luc todos nos miran por esa maldita escoba, ¿no podías pedir que te la enviaran después? ¿Qué, ahora entrenaras a un equipo de quidditch?

-Tranquila ¿acaso no fuiste tú la que hablo sobre volver a empezar? ¿Por qué no ser un guapo profesor que da su apoyo a los equipos de quidditch? Las damiselas se me echaran encima- exageró con aire egocéntrico.

-por aquí Casanova- le llame preguntándome si no hablaba con un lunático perturbado.

\- Vamos Is, hay que vivir la experiencia completa, si voy a ser su profesor necesito hacer cosas de maestro como encontrar a mi alumno preferido y castigar a alguien por divertirse.- dijo mientras rompía el papel que acababa de darle la chica muggle con su número telefónico.

Atravesamos la pared de ladrillo y nos encontramos con un imponente y hermoso tren color escarlata, humeante frente al andén donde subían y bajaban alumnos, saludándose, riendo y alguno otros preocupados, aunque la mayoría parecía estar entre desconcertados y felices. Habíamos llegado temprano gracias a que Lucien hechizó el auto en que íbamos para que pudiera pasar por lugares que sería imposible.

Nos apresuramos a buscar un compartimento en la parte final del tren para no estorbar a los chicos, entramos fácilmente ya que aún no había muchos alumnos y encontramos un vagón casi al final donde nos apresuramos a acomodarnos, y Lucien comenzó a quejarse de todo lo que pensaba sobre ser profesor, pasaron algunos minutos y el tren comenzó a llenarse pero nadie se atrevía a meterse en el vagón donde dos magos mayores y bastante intimidantes estaban peleando, así que nos quedamos solos hasta que entro un chico, parecía de último curso y se le veía cansado, tenía el cabello negro azabache y la piel pálida, fácil habría pasado como el tercer hermano Blair, pero los ojos verde esmeralda lo distinguían como alguien ajeno a la familia, llena de generaciones y generaciones con ojos azules sin ningún cambio.

El chico se detuvo en el umbral al ver que discutíamos y pregunto si se podía sentar.

Detuve la discusión, mire al chico y lo reconocí al instante.

\- Claro, ¿te ayudo con eso?- le dije tomando su baúl y subiéndolo a la rejilla de equipaje, mientras el entraba con una estorbosa escoba, un cesto con un gato mal encarado y una jaula inmensa con una lechuza diminuta.

-Gracias, y lamento interrumpir, el tren está abarrotado – se disculpó, le dedique una sonrisa de comprensión.

-¿entonces Lucien piensas ser el nuevo profesor guapo de Hogwarts? ¿Es por las chicas que buscan una figura de autoridad o simplemente porque ninguna chica de tu edad se entera que existes?- me burlé.

-no me importaría que algunos chicos también me desearan-le guiño un ojo.

Solté una carcajada- déjales algo a los demás tigre- mientras le lanzaba una rana de chocolate.

-¿no es una belleza chico?- comento dirigiéndose al muchacho que acababa de entrar mientras miraba embelesado su escoba.

-es estúpida- intervine antes de que el muchacho contestara.

-una escoba no es estúpida, además es una Hawk Hunter, hasta tu sabes lo que eso significa.- me reprochó - ¿verdad chico?, tú debes entenderme, tienes una saeta de fuego, por cierto, soberbio ejemplar compañero– dijo Luc dándole la mano al pelinegro.

–Gracias, si, la Hawk Hunter es la mejor escoba en el mercado hasta ahora pero creo que prefiero la saeta de fuego, aunque me temo que esta no es mía – contesto el muchacho sonriendo mientras enrojecía un poco.

-¿puedo verla? ¿Es la versión que se utilizó para el mundial pasado cierto?- pregunto Luc.

-sí, esa misma- dijo el chico con entusiasmo – la mía jamás me falló, pero la extravié hace tiempo-

\- se supone que esa versión tenia, un hechizo de protección que se pasaba al que la montaba ¿No?, quizás debí comprar esa, con lo bueno que soy jugando seguro que algunos tendrán celos.- dijo altaneramente.

Rodé los ojos, si había algo que me aburría eran las pláticas sobre escobas y quidditch, no es que no me gustara el deporte, si no que era la única cosa que nunca había podido hacer bien, así que me dispuse a sacar uno de los nuevos libros que Luc me había regalado y algunas ranas de chocolate; mi combinación favorita, e intente ignorar los ruidos que salían de las bocas de mi hermano y su nuevo amigo.

\- ¿son nuevos en Hogwarts, no?, nunca los había visto- comento el muchacho.

\- Sí chico, estás viendo a tus nuevos profesores de Pociones y Runas antiguas, venimos de Francia, y aunque jamás fuimos a la escuela parece que aun así somos capaces de enseñarles, me gusta, al fin reconocen mi gran intelecto aunque debo admitir que es un enredo todo ese asunto de enseñar- contesto Lucien.

-Solo es un enredo para tu pequeña cabeza Luc, deja de aburrir al chico- intervine guiñándole un ojo al muchacho sobre mi libro.

-¿no estudiaron en Beauxbatons?, vaya, ¿entonces como aprendieron magia? – pregunto.

\- yo fui a Beauxbatons un año pero casi siempre estudiamos en casa, nuestra madre nos enseñó…- termine la frase demasiado abruptamente, estuve a punto de revelar demasiado y no debía hacerlo, el muchacho pareció darse cuenta de mi incomodidad y paso del tema.

\- yo no estudio runas antiguas pero supongo que a ti te veré en pociones- dijo sonriendo – pero si tienes ideas sobre quidditch hay que hablar, soy el capitán del equipo de Gryffindor - agrego dirigiéndose a Luc, ¿por cierto, soy Harry y ustedes?-

-Lucien Blair, el que te enseñará todo en el arte del noble deporte- dijo éste, estrechando su mano mientras reía, parecía no haberse percatado de nada.

–Isabelle Blair, mucho gusto Harry- sin dejar de mirarlo al estrechar su mano y preguntándose porque el chico habría cambiado el tema, generalmente la gente no hace eso cuando te nota incomodo, si no que sigue preguntando hasta averiguar la verdad.

En ese momento pasaron cinco chicas y se detuvieron frente a la ventana del vagón dando saltitos y riendo chillonamente mientras saludaban a Harry con la mano y echaban a correr.

Bajé la cabeza reprimiendo la risa con mi mano - ¿admiradoras tuyas Harry?-

-fabuloso- rodó los ojos.

\- ¿ósea que no te buscan solo porque eres guapo?- le pregunté mientras sacaba mi varita por la puerta y les lanzaba a las chicas un sutil encantamiento.

-¿qué les hiciste?- dijo Harry un poco preocupado.

\- Nada grave Harry, solo hice que cuando te vean encuentren tu cara repugnante - conteste encogiendo los hombros- pero lamento decirte que el hechizo solo dura unas horas.

-Gracias, creo- dijo el gryffindor entre risas.

\- las personas te tratan diferente, ¿cierto?- soltó Lucien inocente.

Harry ladeo la cabeza y se removió en su asiento como pensando que debería contestar.

-Luc porque no vas a buscar algo de comer, muero de hambre- intervine mientras Harry me dedicaba una mirada de agradecimiento.

-Mierda, yo también tengo hambre, ¿Harry quieres algo?- preguntó.

\- mmm, unos pasteles de caldero y unas grageas de todos los sabores, gracias- dijo extendiéndole a Luc un pequeño saco con galeones, este lo miro con ternura fingida y salió del vagón sin tomar el dinero.

-no lo ofendí ¿o sí?- pregunto Harry.

-Solo está bromeando, ya te acostumbraras- dije mientras le ofrecía una rana de chocolate, en ese momento entraron al vagón un pelirrojo con expresión confundida y un chica con una gran melena castaña, saludaron a Harry y se quedaron mirándome.

\- Ella es Isabelle y su hermano Lucien acaba de ir por comida, son los nuevos profesores de Hogwarts. Isabelle, ellos son Ron y Hermione.

-Hola, ¿y qué asignatura impartirán?-pregunto Hermione sentándose a mi lado estrechando mi mano.

\- Yo soy la profesora de pociones y mi hermano el profesor de runas antiguas- conteste mirando de soslayo a Harry.

\- Es excelente, me preocupaba que no hubieran conseguido profesores para todas las asignaturas - dijo Hermione tan rápido que al final de la frase jadeaba un poco a falta de aire.

\- pues yo creí que McGonagall nos dejaría graduarnos sin cursar este último año- dijo Ron juguetón.

-Vamos, no me desanimen es mi primera vez enseñando, les prometo una clase divertida. Será la segunda vez que pise una escuela- dije encogiendo los hombros y dando ranas de chocolate a todos – ¿y dónde estaban ustedes? Harry llego solo y lleno de animales– pregunte sonriente para hacer conversación.

\- oh estábamos en el vagón de prefectos, tenemos que ir al menos una hora para ponernos de acuerdo y después patrullar el tren, pero cuéntanos de la otra escuela, por favor, a mí me encantaría poder ver y saber cómo se enseña en las demás escuelas mágicas-continuo Hermione, y yo no sabía que contestar sin tener que contar la verdadera historia de todo, claro que era buena mintiendo, pero esta chica parecía interrogador del ministerio, mire a Harry angustiada y el chico miro el vagón como si buscara algo y se detuvo al notar mi baúl abierto, repleto de libros.

\- ¡A Hermione le gustan los libros!- lo dijo tan rápido y alto, como alguien que encuentra victorioso le respuesta a un problema que no tenía solución, todos se quedaron en silencio y lo miraron. -conteniendo la risa dije:

-Te mostrare algunos libros que la directora de Beauxbatons, Madame Maxime me regalo antes de partir de su escuela- Hermione quedo embelesada al ver los libros, pareció olvidarse completamente de todos y comenzó a revisarlos y uno por uno como si fuesen maravillosas piezas de arte.

\- Is solo conseguí 5 varitas de regaliz pero te traje más chocolate- dijo Luc entrando al vagón con los brazos repletos de pasteles y dulces sin percatarse de los nuevos habitantes.

-Profesor Lucien ¿cierto?-pregunto Hermione, este la observo de cabeza a los pies.

-puedo ser quien tú quieras-dijo con galantería.

-y con esa frase termino la carrera como profesor de Lucien Blair - intervine con sorna, el pelirrojo sonrió socarronamente y abrazo a una muy ruborizada Hermione por la cintura.

Después de comer hasta quedar a reventar los chicos se enfrascaron en una conversación sobre escobas y quiddich, por nuestra parte Hermione y yo nos dedicamos a debatir sobre la vasta biblioteca que tenía en mis baúles.


End file.
